Edward di Sekolah
by griffin'atlas
Summary: Pengalaman Edward yang manis Di Sekolah


**Edward Di Sekolah**

Disclaimer : FMA punya Hiromu Arakawa , Aku Cuma rombak dikit aja koook…..

_Okay, di pagi yang mendung *diparang* Maksud saya ceraaaah kali…_

Sang Edward sedang bersiap-siap ke sekolah .

Ed: aku berangkat dulu, bye bye

Al: baik-baik yah di jalan, jangan kesasar, jangan cabut yaaah, jangan ke warung terdekat yah…, jangan marah yaaah… dadah.

Ed: tau aku, dadah.

Al: dadah lagi.

Okkkay para pembaca.

Ed pun sampai di sekolah **"Kacang"**

Ed adalah murid baru di sana

Pelajaran 1: Biologi

Guru A: Loh… ada murid baru yah?

Ed: Iya

Guru A: Siapa namamu?

Ed: Edward Elric ( dengan gaya sok keren)

Guru A: namamu panjang sekali ( mank panjang yaah? ) nama **pendek**nya apa?

Ed: PENDEK? ( suara kecil )* emosi pangkat 1* Ed bu guru.…

Guru A: oh Ed ya .

_Pelajaran pun dimulai…..  
_

Guru A: Hari ini kita belajar " PERTUMBUHAN DAN PERKEMBANGAN".

Ed: Pelajaran ini menghina saya * suara kecil*

Guru A : seperti yang kalian tau, kalsium sangat mempengaruhi pertumbuhan tulang dan tinggi badan. Jadi, biar tinggi banyak-banyak minum susu. Mengerti anak-anak…..?

Semua kecuali Ed : mengerti buuuu…..

Ed: Aku benci susu

Guru A : jadi siapa pun yang benci susu **tak bisa tinggi.**

Ed : Diam Kau!

Pelajaran 2:

Guru B: Owh, we got a new friend here? What's your name pal?

Ed: my name is Edward Erlic

Guru B: what? Where are you?

Ed: I'm here….( sambil mengangkat tangan)

Guru B : **You are too** **small** ,I can't see you…

Ed: I'M HERE. YOU BLIND..YOU WANNA DIE?

Guru B: I'm not blind. Please come In front

Ed: okay

*Ed pun jalan ke depan dengan gaya "saya siap menghajarmu"*

Guru B : Wow, what a cute boy…( maksud ngejek)

Ed: *tersipu malu* ( emosi mereda. Ga jadi buat muka benjol )

Guru B : please sit here..

_Ed pun duduk di depan meja guru_

Guru B : Ok let's start our lesson.

Semua: ok sir..

Guru B : Ed is that your name?

Ed: yes

Guru B : please read the **short **Paragraph

Ed: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SAYING SHORT, TINY, MINI , MICRO, NANO TECHNOLOGY!

Guru B : Are you crazy?

Ed: YOU WANNA DIE BLACK PUP!

_Jam istirahat….._

Inilah pelajaran yang paling disukai Ed yaitu MAKAN…..

Teman Ed yang bernama "si A" (bilang aja kalo malas cari nama) datang menghampirinya

Si A: Ed aku ga mau makan **kacang, **kau mau?

Ed: SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD KACANG HAH ?

Si A: loh?, Kau kenapa?

Ed: Udah menghina masih sok alim

Si A: ?( bengong)

Si B: hari ini aku bawa **Kacang Monyet **loh. Kau mau ?

Ed: MONYET LUH, UDA BILANG AKU KACANG, BILANG AKU MONYET LAGI !  
MAKAN SENDIRI AJA LU. AKU UDA MAKAN BANYAK **KACANG POLONG….**

_Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan dengan peserta yang babak-belur…._

Pelajaran 3: Olahraga

Guru C: Eh, ada murid baru yah?

Ed: iya pak

Guru C: siapa namamu?

Ed: Ed pak.

Guru C: Namanya **pendek **seperti orangnya

Lalu terlihat sebuah benda yang lengket di muka Guru C. benda itu dikenal dengan nama "Sepatu".

Okeh lanjut

Guru C: Anak- anak semua baris .Yang **Pendek** di depan yang panjang di belakang.

Ed pun berdiri di depan.*ternyata dia sadar*

Guru C: Anak- anak hari ini kita belajar "Lari Jarak **Pendek**"

Ed: HOI BAPAK JELEK, RUPANYA SATU SEPATU GA CUKUP YAAH? MAU LAGI?

BIAR SAYA BAWA 1 GONI DARI TANAH ABANG.

Pelajaran 4: Bahasa Indonesia (?)

Guru D: Eh ada murid baru yah?

Ed: ia bu

Guru D: boleh tau namamu?

Ed: Ed

Guru D: oh, Ed

Ed: ( Cuek )

Guru D: Okeh mari mulai pelajarannya. Hari ini kita belajar Antonim

Semua kecuali Ed: Hooorreee

Guru D: Antonim adalah kata yang maknanya berlawanan, Contohnya: Antonim dari besar, apa coba?

Murid-murid:** Kecil**

Ed: * menahan Emosi*

Guru D: kalau panjang?

Murid-murid: **Mini**

Ed: *Emosi mulai naik*

Guru D: salah, coba lagi

Murid-murid: **Pendek**

Ed: *Emosi naik kuadrat *

Guru D: pintar, kalau….. mengembang?

Murid-murid: **Menyusut**

Ed: * mulai meledak*

Guru D: kalo tinggi apa?

Murid- murid: **Kurang tinggi**

Ed: * menuju peledakan *

Guru D:Salah…

Murid-murid: **Kurang Vitamin**

Ed: * 10 detik menuju kehancuran*

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

BUM

( Saya tidak dapat menggambarkan gimana keadaan sekolah itu )

Ed: SEKOLAH MONYONG MENGHINA ORANG MELULU. AKU BERHENTI !

**-The end-**

Please review


End file.
